The Summer Chase
by kaayla lovely
Summary: What's a girl to do when she has the unwanted attentions of the playboy Reid Garwin? Well in Summer Graves case she tries hard to ignore his very existance. But with her two best friends and Garwin's best friend scheming against her that looks unlikely.
1. 0 Summary

What's a girl to do when she has the unwanted attentions of the playboy Reid Garwin? Well in Summer Graves case she tries hard to ignore his very existance. But with her two best friends and Garwin's best friend scheming against her that looks less than likely.

WRITTEN BY THE DANVER GIRLS AND KAAYLA LOVELY.


	2. 1 Fascinating

CHAPTER ONE: _**F**__ASCINATING _

"**H**ow may I help you?" I spoke, it had become a habit after the first five hundred times I said it. I looked up, and was greeted by electric blue eyes.

How dare he come here. He knew _I _worked here. There were four other Starbucks in Ipswich but he came _here._ Sure, he was gorgeous, they all were, all four of them were. They were after all the Sons of Ipswich. Yay? See the sarcasm? Well there is a lot of it. The only thing I hate more then stuck up, arrogant, pricks is Reid Garwin, oh woops that's exact definition of Reid Garwin.

"Well I'd like a little of you and a little of that." Reid spoke, flashing his 'famous' smirk.

"Well I'm sorry that's not on the menu." I replied the same arrogant tone ripping though my words. I placed the fake smile of my face to show Andrew, my boss that I was being the kind, sweet and caring person I am. Oh sorry, sarcasm again!

"Garwin, move." A deep voice said and I smiled a little, watching as the blonde boy was pushed out of the way.

"Hey Caleb, what can I get you?" I asked, and this time my smile was real. No, I wasn't crushing on the Golden Boy. He was my English partner and he _unlike _Reid Garwin was actually a person, yeah he wasn't self obsessed, self concerned, self centred like someone I unfortunately know.

"Hey Summer, One French Vanilla Cappuccino, two Flat Whites and one Caramel Frappachino, please." Caleb said, handing over a fifty dollar note.

"Oh French Vanilla, my favourite! Who's it for?" I asked, as I went to work on the two Flat Whites.

Caleb laughed and scratched the back of his head before replying, "Reid."

"Oh." I said and glared at the arrogant twit. Reid placed that stupid smirk and shrugged his shoulders. I gave them there orders and watched as the four godly looking boys walked out the door, however the _blonde _one turned back and gave me a wink then sharply turned, following the rest of the boys out.

"Jackass." I muttered, under my breath hoping to god that Andrew didn't hear. I looked up from the tables and watched as four teenage girls sighed, holding there head in their hands, some were fanning themselves. I rolled my eyes, this was nothing new. The boys stopped hearts everywhere they went. I glanced up at the clock; I clapped my hands knowing that I had only two minutes left. If it was any other _normal_ day I would have left now but with Andrew watching my every move like a panther watching its prey. I went back around the counter and picked up the dish cloth and started wiping the counter down, I scrubbed the same spot over and over. Glancing up at the clock every few seconds. Finally the clock struck and I danced around putting my Starbucks apron back on its hanger.

"I'm out! See you!" I yelled from the door, before Andrew could fuss over anything. I pushed the door open when a far too familiar voice hit my ears.

"Oh I'm sorry Tyler I am not usually so clumsy" The voice said. I look up I can see my two best friends chatting away to the Jackass and his friends, well Ally is more like chatting up Tyler.

Of course Ally, looked as gorgeous as ever, with her long brown hair, her fringe fell into her eyes at she stopped and laughed at something Tyler had said. I looked into Ally's eyes and was fascinated; her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her. They were almost black when she's angry and a beautiful chocolate brown when she was happy, but right now her eyes looked like the milkiest brown. Of course Giovanna and I called it 'The Tyler' look.

Then there was Giovanna, my other half. She and _Garwin_ were in a laughing fit, watching as Ally and Tyler horribly flirted and I have to say, it was quite a sight, every time Ally laughed she touched Tyler's tanned arm and he blushed bright red. Then Tyler would smirk and say something that made Ally blush, just as red as he was. I let a giggle escape my pink lips.

"Summer!" Giovanna said, though her laughs. Her threw her extremely long blonde hair back over her shoulder and signaled for me to come over. I cringed at the _thing_ next to her and slowly walked over.

"Summer." Reid said, he had stopped laughing and was now looking intensely into my deep blue green eyes. "Finally the other twin has come." He said. Giovanna and I turned to look at each other and smiled. It was a well known fact that Giovanna and I looked insanely alike, we both had those deep green eyes (the only difference was that I had a bit more blue in mine.), we both had that lovely long blonde hair, of course mine isn't only blonde, I also have green streaks but I have to get rid of them for school. Stupid school. I mean education is important but school is another matter.

Now you might have noticed, I'm not hating on Garwin. Well I am. It's just a thing we don't do when our best friends are around, since they are friends, we try our hardest to keep them happy but when they aren't around, well, out come the claws.

"When is the bus coming?" I asked Giovanna quietly. I had recently gone on the road trip and my baby came back, well not as well as it was before. It was now in the car repair place, and we were forced to use _public_ transport. I might even hate _public _transport more then I hate Garwin, if that's possible.

"Bus? What happened to your car?" Lovely. The boy with big ears heard. I turned around from Giovanna and looked Reid Garwin straight in those sea blue eyes –Wow, I never realized how...beautiful his eyes were -Off topic.

"Does it matter to you?" I asked, venom snaking around my words like a snake would do to its prey.

"Well I was only suggesting that you could rid with us, it wouldn't be a problem," he said in that charming voice of his. I watched confused as Giovanna gripped his muscular arm. Fascinating, its almost like she likes him, she knows I hate him...While my mind battled out what Giovanna's intentions were I 

payed no intention to Reid Garwin, I could feel his piercing blue eyes on me but was far to concerned with what Giovanna was doing.

"That would be ah-mazing!" She gushed, gliding off to tell Ally. I felt envious, as I watched as move. Giovanna moved like a ballet dancer, so graceful and petite, I on the other hand was a girl who fell over her own feet, I was what you could call, a klutz. I turned back to Reid Garwin, and sharpened my eyes like daggers.

I felt the serious need to throttle the boy.

He could charm anyone. He acted so _innocent_, I never knew why everyone fell at his feet. I mean I've seen girls sigh and gossip whenever he went by. It was sickening.

But those girls all ended up the same way; broken and humiliated. You'd think they'd learn what there getting into. _Idiots. _

"Girls, we have to get back to school now, so were you coming?" Caleb asked, the sides of his mouth curving up into a relaxed grin.

"Of course!" Ally giggled, and walked excitedly toward the Hummer. I would have taken any chance to go in a Hummer. Why? It was a Hummer. Full Stop. Dead End. Riding in a Hummer would normally be something I'd like to do, but that did not include being in the same room as Reid Garwin, I already had enough problems with that at school. I was lucky enough to have _every _one of my classes with the arrogant twit. Oh Joy.

"I'm fine walking." I replied and smiled politely at Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. I heard Giovanna groan.

"One second." I heard her say, and then smelt Giovanna's floral perfume, I quickened my pace but sadly felt has soft hand on my shoulder slowing me down.

"Summer." I cringed at her tone. She knew I hated it. I turned around to face her and sighed, she always saw straight though me.

"Whaaattt?" I whined.

"Come on Reid's not that bad."

"Reid Garwin is the exact definition of bad. So don't tell me his '_not that bad.'." _I spat.

"Please come on! For Ally and Tyler! Look at her she's so happy!" I cringed again, she knew my weakness. It was hers as well, Ally was the baby, the youngest and that meant Giovanna and I went to extremes to make her happy. When she wasn't, well, she was probably the most dangerous person to be around. She had a temper. A bad one.

"Fine." I sighed, giving in. I would normal throw a couple of fits and such then post likely hurt myself. Then of course Giovanna would _have _to get her way, this time with four gorgeous boys watching I decided to go down easily. I walked back to the Hummer, glaring at Giovanna at any chance I had. I lifted 

my petite body into the huge liquid black Hummer, and laughed as a watched Giovanna step up into the car with her blue high heels. Good old Converse, I thought as I looked down at my beaten my blue Converses. I turned my body to look out the window expecting to see Tyler sitting next to me but to my extreme horror, sea blue eyes looked back.

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled, horrified at the _thing _sitting next to me. The driver slammed the brakes in sending everyone forward.

"WHATS WRONG?" Ally yelled and I cringed. Temper. Temper.

"Tyler, why aren't you here?" I asked.

"Because I'm driving..." Tyler answered, slowly. Giovanna laughed, lightly.

So there I sat. In between Reid Garwin and Giovanna Hills. I reminded myself to kill Giovanna, I also reminded myself to put this day on the _worst _day of my life list.

_So, Hi! This is Kayla, Ally is now writing the next chapter, So expect that soon! Tell us what you think!_


	3. 2 Fashion

CHAPTER TWO: _**F**__ASHION_

**I** sat grumpily watching as Ally had the time of her life chatting away to Tyler and Giovanna sat giggling away with Reid. Traitor's... the pair of them. Ally catches my grim expression in the mirror. Her eyes darkening to almost black then clouding to a mucky brown.

"Do we have a problem Summer?" With a raised eyebrow and sad puppy dog expression.

"No." I grumble lowly unable cause her any type of upset. To think there is only what? A four month age gap... if you are lucky. Please do not be fooled by 'I am the youngest' routine, though I must admit. I fall for it every time. She is one of the smartest people I know.

I am the oldest being born in the June, followed by Giovanna in the August and lastly Ally in the September. It makes you think, I am older than Garwin. Summer Isabella Graves one, Reid Garwin zero.

It may sound a tad petty scoring points off of age... ok a lot petty. Yet helps when you are stuck in an ever decreasing space with said moron, whose eyes are currently mentally undressing you. Yes that's right his eyes keep drifting over me. If I wasn't scared of Ally's temper and Giovanna's threats I would smite him where he stands, eh, sits, same difference.

I play with the buckle of the belt holding up my black Skinny's. Distracting myself from the world that is Hell around me. Trust me when I say that Ally owes me at least a hundred bags of Gummy Lifesavers and maybe a new H.I.M CD, it depends on how miserable I look. From Giovanna I may get a Stephan King book or two. I play with my tongue bar deep in thought of what I can worm out of my best friends for putting me through this traumatic experience.

"So Summer, how was your Vacation?" Garwin says _trying_ to be polite but failing miserably when he laughs at only god knows what.

"That's on a need to know or need to be friends basis... you are neither option." I reply calmly.

We finally reach the school dorms after what seems like a century of torture and suffering. Ok I may need to grow up a little, it was only five minutes. Since I know Ally will be slower getting up to our room as she is talking to Tyler, I grab Giovanna and make a break for the entrance. I hate it when Giovanna wears her high heels. Cannot get anywhere in a hurry, joy. Plus it doesn't help when a predator stalks your every moments.

"I would swear you are trying to avoid me." A cocky voice comes from behind me causing me to groan inwardly.

"Now what would give you that idea Garwin?" I ask in mock surprise absolutely choc-a-block with sarcasm. I can feel Giovanna's glare in the back of my head.

"Need I remind you Summer... play nice or I swear I am not responsible for who I tell." Giovanna states in a honey coated voice with venom words. She wouldn't tell Ally would she?

Needless to say Ally joins us no less than ten seconds later baring 'The Tyler' eye expression. I roll my eyes and nudge Giovanna who smirks.

"You'd think they would go out already... their flirting is all sweet and innocent like. Ally's temper is _not_ sweet and is _not_ innocent." Giovanna whispers in my ear and I nod.

Me, Giovanna and Ally head upstairs, leaving the dung beetle, ahem, I mean Garwin, standing talking to Tyler. Ally heads straight into mine and hers room while I wait for Giovanna to get some things from her room next door to ours. God only knows how she survives each night sharing a room with that evil Kira Snider. I can only imagine, well not really I can hear the shouting late at night.

"Ah look what the cat dragged in." Kira sneers at Giovanna.

"At least the cat brought us back inside and didn't leave us outside... what's your excuse?" I reply sharply.

Giovanna shrinks away slightly. I swear she needs to learn anger from me and Ally. Giovanna has a quite timid nature whereas myself and Ally can have one hell of a temper when we put our minds to it. Ally may seem shy and quiet but if she was here right now, Kira would already have a black eye and most likely a broken bone. I on the other hand would go for a more... tactful... approach. Complete mental breakdown of Kira Snider.

"You know Snider, I thought I saw Abbot making out with Amie Peterson just when i finished my shift." Wearing a grin that makes me look like that Cat from Alice in Wonderland. The drop in her expression was priceless, I wish I had my camera with me. That would have been one for the yearbook.

"He...he... he wouldn't..." Kira stutters.

"Ah my dear Snider, you forget he fancied Sarah when she first came here." I reply with a happy smile, maybe a bit sadistic and twisted.

Giovanna picks up a blue tanks top and dark blue jeans. Always the fashion icon, oh if she sees what Ally is wearing to Nicky's... I dread to think. The fight over fashion believe it or not. Ally is happy in whatever whereas Giovanna tries to get her into the stylish side of it all. To no avail so far might I add. Still it's better than television.

We head back through to the best room in the entire dorms, mine and Ally's. Ally is sitting crossed legged on her bed reading the book Twilight. Can I just state now that it is _my _book? Did I actually let her borrow it? Oh well, keeps her occupied for now.

"Ally dearest?" Giovanna says.

"I am not wearing heels and I am not wearing a skirt." Without looking up from the book.

"Would I ask such a thing?" Giovanna gasps and I laugh.

"You did beg her seventeen times yesterday..." I say holding my sides in laughter.

"That wasn't me... that was... uh... my secret twin... ok it was me but you would suit it Ally!" Giovanna groans sadly.

"Fine you can choose the top." Haha what has Ally let herself in for?

Ten minutes later see Giovanna in Ally's drawers. She comes up for air baring a red v-neck halter top.

"Uh Giovanna... we're only going to Nicky's." I giggle childishly.

"Ah but Baby Boy's gonna be there so our Little Girl has to look her very best." She smirks looking towards Ally, out of the corner of my eye I can see a blushing Ally rapidly sticking headphone in her ears.

Soon the blaring sound of the song Bad Boy can be heard and thus our Little Girl is drowning us out.

"Now what are you wearing... since I have Al's kitted out?" Spenser's fashion icon now turning on me, I knew it would backfire and I would be pushed into the limelight. It's the same every Sunday, Giovanna makes a comment about Tyler causing Ally to go shy leaving only me for her to torture with her fashion knowledge. Come on, I can make anything work.

"Just what I am wearing?" I cringed, I have had this speck exactly forty seven times, not that I am counting of course.

"Every day clothes and Nicky clothes are different! I have told you once, I have told you a million..."

"Forty seven actually." I butt in, slightly scared by the evil look she is sending me and the unspoken death threats radiating off of her. This can't be good.

Giovanna narrows her eyes at me and turns on Ally once again dragging her of the bed. Ally is back some while later wearing light blue casual jeans and the red top Giovanna picked out earlier. God it won't just be Tyler that is drooling, I bet she turns every untaken guy's head... Giovanna more so. Giovanna looks like she is straight of a runway catwalk.

I am so glad she never noticed my corset at the back of my drawers. I don't want Garwin following me round with his tongue hanging out all night. Garwin and his hormones are sooo predictable. My cell phone rings and I answer it. It is my older brother, great just what I need. He bugs me like crazy.

I shoo Ally and Giovanna out as I talk and lock the room door as we make our way down to Giovanna's car. I decide I am going to drive, Giovanna's to slow at driving, very cautious. Ally doesn't care and just plays with her fringe that keeps falling in her eyes and annoying her.

I finish the call to my brother. I still don't know why he wants to hang out. He saw me last week along with Ally and Giovanna. Unless... nah, couldn't be, does he have a crush on one of my best friends?


	4. 3 Devious

CHAPTER THREE: _DEVIOUS_

**H**ysterical. That fitted the exact look on Giovanna's face, as I drove at high speed down the curvy roads of Ipswich. I glanced down at the clothes Giovanna had thrown at me and laughed, she always did this, Ally was used to it! She had picked out a purple of the shoulder top, with a pair of my all famous dark blue skinny's.

I laughed as Giovanna sighed with relief as I pulled into Nicky's. "How do I look?" Giovanna asked, turning to me. I sighed, she always looked _perfect. _

"Hot." Ally answered, for me. We all laughed as we walked into Nicky's.

"Let's get a table." I whispered, avoiding all the stares that had come to see who had entered. We sat down at our signature booth across from the pool tables. Giovanna and Ally sat down at the booth while I walked casually over to the bar.

"Hey, Nicky!" I called, to the large man behind the counter.

"Hey Summer, how is my niece?" Nicky asked, flashing a smile towards our table.

"Giovanna's great." I answered and watched him get to work on our drinks. Oh yeah, Nicky was Giovanna's uncle and carried the same hatred for fighting. He also gave us free drinks and _always _come in handy when I got into fights.

"Here you go. Have fun!" The kind man spoke, as I flashed my best smile at him. I picked up the three drinks and continued to make my way back over to our table. When I first saw our table a chair was missing, _my _chair. Then I continued to look, No there were three chairs, but _someone _was sitting in mine.

I continued walking to our table, faster this time and hoping not to spill the drinks. Oh, of course. Sitting in my chair was none other then my brother. "You're in my seat." I spoke, clearly and with a lot of confidence.

Jackson turned around and smiled, "What's yours is mine, _sister._" Great, again with the whole we are twins things, he never failed to play the whole 'What's yours is mine, sister' thing. Of course, now he only said it because he wants something, if it were I wanting something then we wouldn't be related. I loved my brother, I did. Not that I would ever tell him, (well unless it was a very emotional time.) but sometimes (_all the time.) _I felt that he was more arrogant and cocky then Reid Garwin himself, which quiet clearly would be _very _hard. I had seen what girls did for my brother and had seen what he would do to get a girl, but they finished all the same; broken and crushed, exactly how Reid Garwin's '_flings' _ended.

I dragged up another chair and sat on the right of Giovanna, who was sitting next to Jackson. I looked around and saw all the guys smiling at our table and the girls either jealousy looking or smiling all 

dreamy at Jackson. Déjà Vu, much? How is it that spending time with your brother and the boy you hate most is the same? I mean come on! I roll my eyes at the thought. Ew.

We had been sitting and chatting for about five minutes when Jackson's chair scraped across the floor and he stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked him. Jackson grinned wildly and looked towards the pool tables. Giovanna and I stood up quickly while Ally groaned.

"No, no, no, no!" Ally chanted, moping over to the pool tables. Giovanna and I grinned and picked up a cue. Giovanna and I had taught ourselves pool when we were thirteen and used it as a way to fill our pockets up. Those stuck up, snobby, rich boys didn't know what hit them.

"Gina, who are you waving at?" I asked and turned to see my brother manly hugging _him._ What? No way.

My brother smiled and waved us over but my feet stayed planted to the ground, not wanting to move one millimetre more near Reid Garwin. It seems that I don't have to move, the boys come over instead. Lovely.

"You girl's play pool?" The arrogant jerk asks, and no I do not mean my brother.

"Yeah, they sure do make a killing." My brother answered for me. I saw the same arrogant smirk come onto his face as it normally comes on once he gets his way. Well his not getting his way with me. I groaned as Giovanna grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a unused pool table. Ally suddenly came interrupted and started telling Tyler about how she often watched '_Giovanna and Summer' _play there hearts out. Pfft, what a hypocrite! She normally sat there and wined, at least she wasn't angry, I don't think I could handle Ally _and _Reid Garwin right now, _together._ I shuddered at the thought.

"How much?" The Jackass asked and I think I smiled at the question. I smirked at the devious idea that had just popped into my head.

Could I do it?

Yes.

Would I feel guilty?

Hell No.

_Thanks for everyone's reviews! I know this is a little short but I really wanted to leave it here and carry on from the game. Kayla (ME) writing today!  
Ally will most likely writing the next chapter, so put us on alert!  
Now please tell us what you want the bet to be about!!_

_Love, Ally and Kayla _


	5. 4 Apologies

CHAPTER FOUR: _APOLOGIES_

"**S**o how much? I don't have all day." Garwin bellows breaking my train of thought.

"I don't want your money Garwin." I say calmly, as if I would want _his_ money. I earn my own thanks.

"Then how about a little wager?" He smirks back shrugging. Jackson seems to not be paying attention and chatting away to Giovanna and Pogue smirking in Ally and Tyler's direction. Especially because it seems Ally has remembered what top she is wearing and trying to sneak away but Tyler is refusing to let her move.

"Summer?" Oops I zoned out. Well it isn't as if Garwin is interesting enough to hold my attention now is it?

"Um sure... what is the wager?" I caution, whatever he chooses I know this is going to be bad. Even if he isn't going to win...

"If I win you kiss me." He smirks leaning against the pool table arms folded across his chest looking cockier than ever, waiting for my reaction.

"What?" I say a little disbelieving just getting a devilish shrug in response.

"Unless you are scared Summer." He says, he knows from Ally and Giovanna that I am scared of nothing and willing to prove that.

"Fine Garwin and if I win you kiss Snider." I smirk; I don't know how such perfection comes to my brain.

"You want me to kiss Kira?" He replies, his eyes wide.

"Scared Garwin?" I mockingly pout, my eyes probably glittering with amusement.

"I am scared of nothing Summer." He saunters towards me placing his hands on my hips and drawing me close, the nerve! I try pull away but his hands seem to be locked. "But you should be, I never lose. Then again we all know you want me."

"You wish, I would rather kiss Aaron Abbot." I spit somehow gaining the strength to pull away. "Let's get this game started!"

I watched as Garwin racked up the balls and smiled down at the table. "You start, you may need it." He praised himself, cockily. I smiled, fake of course and lined up my shot. If he wanted to make winning easier for me I had no problem. I bent my elbow back and strongly thrust the cue out, making the triangle of balls break into all sorts of directions. I pocketed three and grinned wildly to myself. I took other hit, sinking that ball and danced around to the other side of the table and lined my shot up. _To easy_, I thought, as I lined up my third shot, dragging the cue back and pushing it forwards, I heard Ally gasp from behind me and her run out of the bar. _Wow, _I thought, wasn't she being a bit dramatic. I had this game in the bag, she shouldn't be to upset, but it touched me that she felt that way about me missing a shot.

"My turn." An arrogant voice filled my ears and I turned back to the tables and rolling my eyes, watching as the blonde boy lined up his first shot. Doing the same motion as I did, he pushing the cue forward with the slightest touch and sent the balls heading for the holes. Sunk two. Don't panic, Summer. I told myself, it was _only _two balls.

He lined up again and hit, sending the balls into the closest pockets. "Wow, I'm just _that _good."

Muttering ways for Garwin to die under my breath I stood and watched as he sunk ball after ball until there were none left, only my lonely four balls left. He had beaten me. Ass. No one beats me.

"Time to pay the wager Summer." He smirks, well that is until Tyler whispers something in his ear then rushes out. What is it with everyone and rushing out? I move towards him, if I am going to do this I am going to do it properly.

I wrap my arms around his neck just as I can hear raised voices.

"Ally... listen to me!" A male voice yells and the doors crash open.

Ally comes back in and sits back in the booth.

"What's that all about?" Caleb asks Pogue as Tyler walks back in heading straight for the booth.

"She knows Caleb." Pogue whispers, yet I hear it anyway.

"How?" The stern reply comes.

"Take a guess."

"REID!"

"We'll have to make this quick Summer Baby." Reid says closing the distance placing his lips on mine. Instinctively I deepen the kiss as the fireworks flare to life inside my head. I hear three gasps and one shout.

"SUMMER ISABELLA GRAVES! REID GARWIN GET OF MY SISTER!" Jackson yells at the top of his voice.

Reid pulls away faster that a ball on elastic.

"I didn't know dude." Reid stammers.

"I think it's cute." A soft voice comes from the booth. Grr that girl needs to learn I don't like Reid... wait when do I call him by his first name? Damn it!

"Ally is right you guys." The next traitor I call a friend adds in.

"Since when did you guys go against me?" I just have to ask. "And why did you storm out Ally?"

"Since you have chemistry with Reid. Why I stormed out doesn't matter." Ally says quietly in a shy voice.

"Ally we are going to talk about this, Ally is coming back to Caleb's with us ok Reid?" Tyler says in a controlling voice.

"I am going nowhere with you." Surprisingly fear creeping through her voice.

Tyler whispers in her ear and her eyes soften. She looks round at him and touches his cheek softly causing him to turn bright red. I swear that boy is totally whipped.

"I'll come." Ally says softly. "But you both like each other Summer... me, Gina and Ty have been talking about it."

"You have now have you?" I fume, they were talking about me and that arrogant Ass with the arrogant ass's best friend?

"It isn't like that Summer..." Ally sadly says but my rage was already at peak point.

"And I suppose you told _Ty_ how much you fancy him while you were at it huh?" I smirk, the best payback ever. Her eyes widen going the black almost, boy she's angry.

"No I didn't!" She grits out, her face growing redder.

"Oh and that while you sleep you moan his name?" I say instantly regretting it, Ally was shy at the best of times but what I just said would be the final nail in the coffin.

"Well... well... I suppose you have told Reid there how last year you had a major crush on him?" Ally sniffs as she pushes Tyler out the way and runs through the back of the bar.

"She told you she liked him in confidence Summer, what happened to always looking out for her?" Giovanna sighs deeply moving through after her.

"She likes me?" Tyler says in a small voice.

"More importantly... you liked me?" Reid butts in.

"Yeah she does, and I need to go apologise... and yes Garwin I _did_ like you as in past tense." I say slyly.

After ten minutes of _extreme_ grovelling and a gazillion apologies Ally and I hug and make up.

"I am sorry Ally, I just flipped." I say hugging her.

"It is fine I am sorry to, anyway it is a battle of wits now isn't it, me, you and Giovanna against the world." Ally laughs softly.

"I really need to know Ally, why did you storm out the bar during the pool game... was it because i was winning and you wanted Garwin to win?" I say curiously, she seems to be thinking.

"You really want to know? Well uh... ehm... it seemed like Tyler liked Giovanna and I guess I got a tad jealous." Ally hides her eyes behind her fringe.

"Awwwww Ally, Tyler likes you... not Giovanna." I don't think that's what happened but if she wants to tell me she will do it in her own time, I hope.

We head back out to see a scowling Nicky directly facing Giovanna making out with someone in our booth. Wait a minute... OMG... is that Jackson? Eww my best friend is making out with my brother, now I know how Jackson felt when I was kissing Garwin!

_Ok this may seem a little short like the last one but this one... chapter four is sort of like a continuation of the last one.  
Hope you like this ____  
Kayla will be writing the next one.  
You know the works, please review, put on story alert, that sort of stuff._

_Love, Ally and Kayla_


End file.
